Defects or badness generated during display panel manufacturing process are progressive defects or badness, such as electrostatic breakdown due to Electro-Static discharge (ESD) effect or local short circuit due to accidental scratch, etc. Because this kind of defects and badness will not cause a significant impact on the display panel functions in the early formation, and meantime through analysis of these defective products, it is found that the defective points in circuits of most defective display panels can not be obviously observed through a microscope or other visual detection means, it is uneasy to effectively detect this kind of defects or badness both at the time of the out going inspection of the manufacturer and during the customer's system assembly and checking process. For this kind of defects or badness, how to effectively detect and intercept gradually becomes an issue concerned by the manufacturers of the display panels.